


DNAmazing

by ShadeWriter13



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Parent/Child Incest, mental change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeWriter13/pseuds/ShadeWriter13
Summary: After coming into contact with a strange gas during a fight against Drakken, Kim gets far far closer to her mother. But is she just the start of the women Kim will claim?All characters are aged up to be legal.
Relationships: Ann Possible/Kim Possible
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	DNAmazing

“YOU THINK YOUR ALL THAT KIM POSSIBLE, BUT YOU’RE NOOOOOOOOOOOOT!” came the voice of a fleeing Draken over the sound of his hide out being destroyed again.

Kim Possible, Teen Hero, had stopped Draken’s latest scheme. Another plan with Clones only this time, the mad genius had decided to splice some extras to them. Kim had first been put onto Draken’s tail by none other than DNAmy, informing her that Draken had stolen some of her tech she’d been working on. Though the…, eccentric scientist stressed the danger Draken could pose with it, she wasn’t entirely sure what all was stolen as her lab was a mess.

Still, Draken plus DNAmy’s tech was a bad combo, and so the teen hero went off on her own to thwart his plan. The bad news was that Ron had gotten hurt in the last mission so she was solo. The upside was the last mission had taken them to a Chocolate factory, some plan about ruining chocolates for the holidays. Shego had been dunked into a large vat of lukewarm Chocolate during the fight, and while she escaped, the villainous had taken a vacation to unwind and get all the surgery mess out of her hair. Kim wouldn’t have Ron, but Draken wouldn’t have Shego.

And without Shego, Draken was easy to thwart. Even with the strange half animal, half human goons he was making. The only sitch was during the fight, she had been hit with some gas while moving through a half destroyed holding cell of some kind. She quickly used any antidotes she had and put on a gas mask and was able to continue the fight to a victory. Of course, Draken had rigged the place to blow if he lost which is why he was flying off from his island hideout and Kim had to wait on the beach for hear ride.

The wait wasn’t too long, her contact had stayed around as her adventures didn’t last very long, espically when dealing with just Draken. She thanked the tanker captain as he plotted a course to a nearby Global Justice base. She was still on good terms with them and preferred to get a ride from them if she could. Kim was feeling under the weather on the ride there and fell asleep on the supplied flight. At home, she quickly stripped down, having a tough time getting her pants off. Strange they seemed tighter than they had been, but Kim chalked it up to air drying the sea water or something in the fight at the lab. She simply crashed in her bed, worn out from the adventure though a quick call to Wade and Ron to let them know what’s up.

She had a long weekend to rest up with and she intended to use it.

What she didn’t notice was the creak of her bed with added weight and a bulge starting to grow in her panties.

* * *

In a hazy vision, Kim’s dreams were rather explicit that night. She dreamed of cocks ramming pussies, of breasts against each other, lips fighting for domination; Her mind reeled back but couldn’t help but take in every erotic image. She pictured Bonnie taking the football team, of Monique going to town on Tara, of Yori in a school girl outfit preforming on a pole right in front of her. She saw Shego and Director Betty in a battle to see who would top the other and so much more. In the whirl of moans, mating acts, and spray of fluids; she felt someone push into her from behind. Kim turned and saw it was her own mother who moved forward and captured her daughter’s lips.

Kim moaned into it, not caring about the incestuous act her mother was doing with her. Glancing down she saw herself was naked with a strap on. Her mother felt up Kim’s large breasts and flicked the pointed nipples earning more arousal from Kim. The teen hero pushed her mother away, struggling with the feeling welling up inside her.

But her mother simply landed with a bounce on a bed that materialized out of the haze, which caused all the right places to jiggle. Kim’s mouth dropped as did her will power. With a ‘come here’ motion from her mother, Kim simply got on the bed and took her position. As the shaft was worked into the dripping cunt, Kim’s mother moaned and shook with jolts of pleasure. Kim seeing this, started to withdraw and thrust forward, speeding up with each thrust. Kim hammered away at her mother, causing the elder Possible to sound like a waton whore drowing in pleasure.

For Kim, it was the sickest but more arousing thing she’d seen and with each thrust, she felt it. The walls of her mother’s cunt squeezing around her strap on, the connection of the heartbeats between them, the wetness surrounding her cock.

Cock?!?!?

In shock, Kim pulled out only to see her strap on was no longer the black rubber it had been but rather part of her own flesh, glisting with Ann’s juices.

And as if on cue, a small beeping noise was heard. The images at the edge of the haze started to fade away and with each third beep, it grew in volume and intensity. And like that, the rest of the visions started to fade away, with her mother’s needy eyes the last thing she saw.

* * *

Kim quickly slammed the alarm clock off. She’d awoken in a hot sweat and breathing heavily. She started to steady herself, try and explain what had just happened in her dreams when she felt something squeezing tight against her genitals. Kim kicked off her blanket to see what was the matter.

Elsewhere in the house Ann Possible was just setting up for some Brunch. Her husband had gone off to attend a conference for rockets and Jim and Tim begged their dad to take them with him. James agreed if they didn’t blow anything up(and at Kim’s urging as they might do something reckless if they didn’t go). So it was just herself and her little bubble butt at home.

Said bubble butt was sleeping in after a mission. Normally Ann would enforce a curfew but Kim was nineteen now, it didn’t really make sense to do that to her anymore. And with college looming, Ann thought her little Kimmie deserved a small break and a rest for saving the world. Just this weekend.

Those thoughts were pushed aside as Ann heard her daughter’s scream. She quickly put down the tray she was going to bring up to Kim’s room and headed up to the bedroom, taking the stairs two at a time. She poked her head up into the loft to see what was the matter.

Kim stood before her bed, the crimson red of embarrassment on her face. Further down, Kim’s body seemed to have gone through another puberty overnight, her breasts had expanded to Ds and her hips had widened out, giving her a womanlier shape almost mimicking her mom’s. But what made Ann gasped was the change around her pussy. Gone was the female organ and in it’s place was a large male one, standing at attention and already dripping onto the carpet. It was bigger than James and thicker too…

Ann blinked a few times and realized she was ogling her daughter. Yes, a cock but a cock that was STILL attached to Kim. And Kim was currently panicking.

“MOM I’m a freak! What the hell is this, oh god what’s the colleges going to say about me, the papers, I’m gonna be the weird pervert..” Kim was babbling, her ability to process this completely shot for good reason.

Ann quickly closed the distance and gave her daughter a hug, avoiding contact with the rod that was twitching. Kim breathed in and out, her mother cradling her in a motherly embrace. Soon she was breathing normally and calmed down, though her cock still stood proud. Kim gently pushed Ann away and sat on the bed.

“Kimberly Ann Possible? Just what was that last mission you did?” her mother asked, equally parts scolding and concern. Kim quickly explained what had happened; DNAmy’s research, Drakken, and the Gas. Of course the Gas was probably the cause but a medical check up couldn’t hurt.

“I’ll call someone, a trusted someone.” Ann said, trying to avoid eye contact with both the cock and her daughter. She had noticed an odd glint in Kim’s eyes, a look she saw in James during nights together. Like Father like Daughter. “Just…, take care of that so you can put some pants on okay?”

“MOM!” Kim said with a blush, “Are you asking me to…. Jerk off? But I..”

“Kimberly, I’ve seen the vids you’ve looked up on your computer. The ones under ‘research for Ron’.” Ann said with a more scolding tone which caused Kim to look like she was going to die from embrassament. “I’m sure you can figure it out.. I just. I need to go make that call.”

Ann turned and walked back down the steps. Kim could have sworn she saw a small sway in her steps but she caulked it up to the new hormones she had to deal with. Kim looked down at her cock, which throbbed with need and her balls felt so heavy, bloated with cum. That dream she had must have sent her new organs into a heavy production run.

Kim carefully put a hand on her cock and rubbed it, a small moan of pleasure escaping her lips. She started to feel every inch of it, drinking in the attention it was getting. Kim thought back to her videoes and started to handle it like the women in them did. Caressing the under side, fondling the head as fat droplets spilled out from the slit; which Kim then gathered up and smeared on the shaft on reflex. The sound of Kim’s movement took on wet quality, and her hips started to jerk forward in time with her hand.

Kim groans as the feeling builds in her cock and balls, the heavy pressure to release. To breed. But the only female around was her mother and... NO! She still had the willpower built up from defying the odds and stopping villains but this was becoming too much for her. There had to be a way to get some relief. She moved further onto the bed and moved to be kneeling so she could get a better look and grip of her dick.

It was near full mast and she had a sense of pride about its length now that she didn't before, though part of her mind told her that was the hormones. Couldn’t believe was how good it felt to her. Did it always feel this good for guys? If so, she was going to have to make it up to Ron later. She started to pick up speed, rocking back and forth on her knees and feeling her new breasts heave and sway. Her lust addled brain started to fantasize about some of the women in her life, women that needed a good dicking, that **NEEDED** a baby in their wombs.

Her fellow cheerleaders with their lithe and nimble bodies.

As much as it pained her, Bonnie with her heaving breasts and taunt ass.

Monique with her flirty eyes and lips, and that figure of hers.

Dr. Director's figure in that almost skin tight outfit and that intimidating persona that needed to be wrecked.

Shego and her... EVERYTHING. Her black lips, her body with the actually skin tight outfit, her dominating nature that must be broken...

Her Mother's kind nature. Her Mother's lips and bright blues eyes. Her mother's big breasts, wide hips, legs that went for miles and that waist...., Ann's **breed-able** body.

Kim started to work her shaft faster, fantasizing about each one, picturing herself fucking them so hard the bed would break. But she'd need to be stronger for that wouldn't she? And for 3 of them, she'd have to be taller as well to capture their lips in hers. Kim kept rocking back and forth, her hands traveling the length of her cock as she pictured herself dominating and breeding the women.

However, the chemical make up of the gas still existed in her body. And this much attention sent it into overdrive. Blind in her hazy lust, Kim didn't notice her bed creaking under the extra mass that was starting to form on her body.

* * *

Ann paced up and down the hallway, trying her best to ignore the moans that came from the upstairs bedroom. She was running out of numbers to call and with each passing failure, found it harder and harder to not poke her head back in to check on her well endowed daughter, NO!

"No can't think like that, gotta keep going." Ann muttered as she dialed up another doctor. All the ones she had contacted already were busy, or were too nosey about the ‘patient’ and their condition. There had to be someone she could bring Kim to. Perhaps that Director Betty Kim would often talk about. Someone belonging to a secret group could keep a secret right?

The doctor was about ready to call Wade when she heard a louder cry from upstairs. Perhaps that was a sign that Kimmie had taken care of it? She could only hope, trying to distract her own growing need. James had been an excellent lover and husband, but work had kept the two from any wilder nights of passion. And Kim had dwarfed her father (Though she was unsure how such a size was biologically supposed to be taken fully).

Still the temptation of seeing it again, and the lie she told herself that Kim had 'finished' spurred the doctor back up the steps. Ann quietly opened the door to take just a look, only to open it fully in shock. In her hasted to see what had become of her daughter, she made a mistake.

Kim wasn't done but she was **finishing**.

Kim's spunk shot out and covered the floor and even reached the stairs where her mother and her open mouth were waiting. Ann made another mistake, though by reflex this time, in swallowing. Her throat tightened, her chest grew heavy, her pussy grew needy, and her muscles burned. Her mind could barely process what was happening as a haze settled in and an odd warm sensation covered her body. A part of her logical mind that couldn't shut off questioned if whatever was in the gas that changed Kim could spead. And she was part right.

Blinking the stars away and swaying forward, the doctor looked down and noticed her own body had changed to a more exaggerated form. Her larger form had torn most her clothing away during the change, leaving only her black panties (Which were more like a thong given her bigger ass), and her black lacy bra that fought to contain her basketball breasts. That logical part of her mind noted that while she wasn't one of some muscle-bound body builder, the good doctor had put on some extra muscle as well, her body looking like a toned runner or basketball player; only with said balls being stapled to her chest and butt. Ann shifted her gaze to look at Kim again and recalled just why she came in.

Kim's body had changed but rather than get more stacked she got more..., toned. She was much taller now, about Ann's 5'9" or maybe just a bit taller. And much like her mother, Kim's muscles had increased but far more than Ann's. Kim looked more like a well-toned wrestler or martial artist, Sleek and well defined without any seemingly useless mass besides her chest and rear but even then it looked like Kim wouldn't be slowed down by her new body. That is after she got used to it. Kim stared at her mother, her eyes glazed over with lust and desire. The former teen girl started to get up from her bed and walk forward only to stumble, losing her balance for a second.

With everything that had happened Kim's mind and body weren't on the same page. This was a perfect chance to get away, to run and escape for if the two came in contact, Ann knew they wouldn't part for hours if they touched. James and the boys wouldn't be home for days, and she couldn’t call the cops nor would they arrive in time. But the men of the house could still be of use. They had built a blast room after some..., questionable experiments by the boys. Even with Kim's new strength, it should be enough to hold the lust dazed monster that was her daughter off till she burned herself out. Ann could still run, escape this madness, and retain a positive mother-daughter relationship with Kim.

The two stared at each other almost as if waiting for the other to make the other move. They could see the arousal on each other's bodies and the smell left behind by Kim's solo pleasure hung in the air. Time seemed to slow or even excuse itself from the scene entirely. It felt like an eternity before anything happened.

And then, Kim got closer.

Ann's mind started to scream at her to move, to get away. Kim wasn't Kim at this point, only a slave to the desires and hormones that were running through her body right now. She wasn't going to stop and if Ann was the first thing she could get, then she was going to use her.

Kim grew closer still.

Ann's logical mind went into overdrive, listing off all the things that were wrong with this. Wouldn't this be taking advantage of Kim's state of mind? They were mother and daughter, what would the public think? What would their child be like? " _Okay no don't think about kids, bad bad_ " her mind went as the thought of having a child with this strong, imposing, virile figure before her started to heat her body up even more.

And then Kim was almost in arm's reach.

The doctor's mind raced even faster, trying to, begging her body to just move. To run, to escape, to do anything but just stand there like a dumbass.

And then the two were almost touching, their breasts brushing the air right above the others. A jolt of excitement rushed through her body while Ann's mind was about to scream one final attempt to get the body to move, only for it to realize something. During the entire time her logical side of her mind was trying to get her body to move, it had failed to see that it had indeed moved. Each time Kim grew closer, it wasn't due to Kim moving as she was still standing in front of the bed. Ann's own body was the one to have **moved forward**.

Her mind seemingly stalled; Ann looked at Kim in order to actually process her daughter's face. Kim's face was flushed, her mouth open to breathe heavily, and her eyes were clouded. Ann could easily tell that Kim didn't see her as a mother right now, only a woman to be fucked and bred. However, Ann wondered if that's how her own face looked; blushing and excited, that Kim wasn't a daughter but simply a stud to be ridden and mated. And it wasn't hard to see that in Kim; her toned body, the sweat that glisten on her skin and breasts, how that cock of her bobbed up and down with each breath. It wasn't just that part of the transformation though; Ann was drawn to other things.

Kim's lips looked full and kissable, the way her hair covered one of her eyes currently gave her a certain allure and while her blue eyes were clouded with lust, had she really ever noticed how bright they were. " _When did my little girl start looking so beautiful_ " Ann thought, slowly raising her hands and cupping Kim's cheeks in them.

Kim smiled at her mother which lit a small hope in Ann's logical mind, hoping that there was some bit of Kim still in there. But then she felt Kim's arms circle around her back, pull her in, and plant her lips on her mother's. The kiss sent a surge between both women, causing any remaining barriers to break down and for the two to accept their new roles. Ann's eyes closed and quickly put her arms around Kim's neck and pulled her further into the kiss, her tongue emerging and gliding along Kim's lips as if begging for entrance. Kim complied and challenged her mother's with her own tongue, the two organs pushing and wrapping around each other for dominance.

Ann was so preoccupied from the lust induced kiss she didn't notice Kim's hands move to her chest, pushing and squeezing them. She moaned into the kiss as Kim flicked her nipples playful. Getting her own back, Ann's hands traced down Kim's back (Her logical mind noting the increased muscle mass around her upper back) down to her big bubble butt. The mother gave it a squeeze, which earned a cute yip from her lover and prompted her to keep playing with the toned but bouncy mass. A playful swat was a bit too far it seemed and in a blur of motion, Ann found herself impacting the bed; her new figure jiggling in all the right ways. The landing didn't hurt as she wasn't pushed that hard ( _Logical mind_ ; or perhaps her new muscle tone prevented the damage), but she was still stunned.

Kim was above her, and went on the attack again, her mouth working a way from Ann's mouth down to her breasts. With one hand she continued to play with the other breast while she wrapped her mouth around the other, sucking away as if a baby again. Ann coo'd in pleasure and put her hands-on Kim's head to pull her closer. Ann's moment was broken though when she felt a hand on her pussy's lips. Kim's free hand had traveled down and started to give her mother’s pussy some attention.

It was a bit unskilled at first but Kim seemed to pick up on which way to move her fingers based off her mother's moans and when Ann tossed her head back in an orgasmic scream, Kim knew she had passed that test. Ann panted and tried to get her bearings again but that was not to be as she felt something and looked down at the cock that was aligned with her entrance. The doctor was about to try protesting when Kim started to work her tool inside.

Ann's mind once again went largely static, some small part of her saying that this wouldn't work it was too big. But bit by bit, inch by inch, it made room. Perhaps it had shrunk, perhaps her eyes made it bigger, perhaps her own body was molded to make it fit thought her logical mind before it was drowned out by pleasure. It was almost unbearable. Kim was hitting ALL the spots as she moved inward, spots Ann didn't realize could be hit or existed. Again this could be due to the changes she went through, seemingly being made a perfect match for Kim but Ann didn't care as she shuddered and had a series of mini orgasms before it happened. Kim had hilted her, all the way before slowly withdrawing. Ann whimpered and moaned as she started to feel the empty feeling, of the retreating organ being replaced with nothingness but this was again short lived as Kim pushed back inward soon enough.

The teen started to work herself up a decent speed, going faster and harder with each cycle. Ann's body responded, pushing harder down on Kim's member, and pushing harder onto Kim trying to fit more in faster. The mother daughter pair were reduced to a rutting pair of bodies, the slap of flesh and their moans the only thing being heard. But the two could hear a different sound, the heartbeat of each other through their connection. This only spurred them onward. Ann's mind had given up by now but some part of her knew what was coming as Kim started to tighten up, and she could feel Kim's balls pulse. She didn't care at that point; she would welcome the coming flood but Kim once more surprised her.

"I'm.... gonnna...., cum...., gonna cum Ann..."

It wasn't mom, or mother. Or even Mommy. Kim had called her by her name. But this only made Ann's heart flutter a bit and she brought Kim's face to her own for a kiss. "Do it." Ann whispered, "Shoot it in me, knock me up Kimmie. Claim me as your breeder!" Ann ended with a shout, the doctor's words shocking herself. But this seemed to send Kim over the edge. The spurting sound of Kim cumming was heard along with orgasmic cries from both women. It was so hot Ann felt like she was melting from within, and felt soooo relieved by finally getting what her body craved.

And Kim just kept cumming, she was worried how much fluid her daughter was losing but the two just wrapped arms around each other and rode it out. Eventually, it ended and Kim withdrew her cock with a "Slorp" sound as her semen started to leak out of Ann's pussy. The mother was so dazed, proud, and felt so loving towards her daughter that she didn't realize at first but a look of horror and twisted glee dawned on her. Kim was still hard.

* * *

Ann lost track of time; it was meaningless anyway. It was some hour of night she knew that from the lack of light outside. The two had largely stayed in Kim's room, rutting. Not having sex, or even fucking. Something much more primal as their bodies drove each other one. The pair had done it basically everywhere; on her bed, the floor, she'd even rode Kim on her chair and was pinned against the wall. The slap of their flesh against each other, the cries of their passion, and Kim's own uttering of "Ann" were the only sounds heard during all that time. Only trips to the bathroom and visits to the kitchen for food interrupted them. And even then, they had done it in the shower and Kim almost took her on the kitchen table.

The room stunk with sweat and sexual fluids, her body was finally calming down and she knew she'd be sore tomorrow even with her new body. Kim herself was sleep, her body and rush finally giving out. The ordeal was over.

But it wouldn't be the same anymore. Ann knew that. She couldn't go back to James anymore, not after that. Even if whatever had changed her was cured or purged, she'd never forget the feeling or the memories of being taken like some breeding mare. Even her logical mind, put back with pink duct-tape and heart sparkled glue knew that. She was Kim's now. No longer a mother to a teen hero, but a lover to one of the strongest beings she knew. And a breeding slut to usher in the next step of humanity.

And some part of her mind, in a twist of her own logic and the ramped up sexual thoughts of her new slutty body; she knew only one mate would sully the gene pool. Not to mention the thought of seeing Kim nail some pregnant slut as she herself got off was almost enough to get her off one last time as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
